


Floor

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Where To Go [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, mentions of wetting, urine cleanup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: A tiny bit of Jack and Gabe history.





	Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies. Only mentions of wetting in this installment. This one's here more for backstory than anything. Hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Though I still consider it "explicit"? That's ALL wrong! There's nothing explicit here. (I don't think.)

Jack didn't want to wait another month or another week before he saw Gabriel again. The very next afternoon Jack waited at the Reyes' back door for Gabriel to come out for his performance....

....

....

Gabriel still hadn't come out yet. How long did he have to wait? The blond was becoming impatient.

Movement! Jack had heard movement in the house! He couldn't believe how excited he was just to hear that someone was at home. He knocked on the back door, his heart beating wildly against his chest and a smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't wait to see Gabriel.

He couldn't wait to see Gabriel? That wasn't really something he'd expected to think, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was true. He wanted to see Gabriel, talk to Gabriel, be near Gabriel.

Jack had had a day and a half to figure out what he wanted to say once he saw his friend again, but he didn't really think it through. What exactly was he supposed to say to him?

The last time he saw Gabriel, the older teen had run away. Gabriel was probably just embarrassed because he'd become aroused in front of Jack. And he'd ground himself against Jack. And he'd ejaculated while grinding on Jack. What does one say to that?

Gabriel wasn't answering the door. Jack knew he'd heard him in there, so the blond knocked again.

"Go away, Jack," he heard Gabriel say through the door, his voice sounding shakey.

Jack couldn't help being concerned. "Gabe? You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just don't wanna see you right now," Gabriel said.

This was the first time in months that Gabriel hadn't come out for their daily game. There was definitely something wrong. "You don't sound fine. Let me in. I'm worried about you," Jack finally said.

"Everything's fine. Go home."

The blond frowned and placed his hand on the door. "Gabe, please let me in. I wanna see you. I've been dying to see you all day," he said quietly, but it was loud enough for Gabriel to hear him through the door.

After a few seconds and a sigh from Gabriel's side of the door, the older teen let him inside. The first thing Jack noticed was that Gabriel was wearing pajama pants. He'd seen his friend at school earlier that day, so he knew the older teen wasn't sick.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Sorry. I'm not coming out today," Gabriel said quietly. The dark-skinned teen looked away and Jack followed his eyes to a huge puddle on the kitchen floor.

So, it appeared that Gabriel had had a premature accident. He must have washed up and changed clothes before the blond got there. Did that mean that Gabriel wasn't trying to avoid him because of what happened yesterday? Had the older teen had intentions of continuing putting on shows for Jack?

"I have to clean up here, so you should probably just go home. Everything's fine," Gabriel told him.

"I'll help you," Jack said quickly. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

The older teen looked at him strangely. "Really? You wanna talk to me? Without...' _that_ '?"

Without ' _that_ '? Was he talking about all the desperation and everything? "Yeah," Jack said. "We used to talk all the time without ' _that_ ', remember?"

Gabriel started gathering cleaning supplies and the two of them got to work. "Yeah, but that was before you became Mr. Popular. I was the only friend you had for years and then suddenly everybody wanted to be your friend. Jack Morrison with the pretty blond hair and the pretty blue eyes. You forgot all about me until ' _that_ '," he said, filling the mop bucket.

Jack began working on the trail of urine that seemed to stretch all the way to the front door. Gabriel must have started leaking pretty badly before he even got into the house. What a delightful thought.

The blond shook his head to help himself focus. "Come on, Gabriel. We're neighbors. How could I forget all about you?"

"I don't know, but you did. You stopped talking to me at school. You stopped coming over. And you stopped inviting me over."

Jack frowned. "Well, you didn't invite me over anymore either. Ever since you started getting into those smarty-pants classes, you stopped hanging around me. You had all those smart friends. I was the only average person you knew."

Wow. Jack didn't really know that he felt that way until he said it just now. What a revelation. Was that why he liked seeing Gabriel like ' _that_ '?

Gabriel thoughtfully began mopping up the puddle in the kitchen. "I've never thought you were 'average', Jack.... So, we kinda drifted apart after that, huh?"

"I guess so," the blond said. He thought for a while and smiled to himself. " 'Jack Morrison with the pretty blond hair and the pretty blue eyes'?"

The older teen quickly turned away from Jack. "I'm sure that's what everyone was thinking when they were trying to be your friend." He kept mopping.

Jack nodded. "I see." Just when he'd gotten his hopes up that Gabriel had said that because it was what he thought.

They were both quiet and went on with their cleaning for a few minutes. Once the blond was done cleaning up the trail of urine, he walked back over to Gabriel. "Well, I know ' _that_ ' is embarrassing for you, so you don't have to keep doing it. You already got my attention," Jack told him.

"But you like it, so I wanna do it," Gabriel said quietly, staring intently at the floor as he continued to mop.

Jack chuckled. "Hey, Gabe. That floor is as clean as it's gonna get."

"Y-yeah," Gabriel murmured.

After Gabriel put everything away and they washed their hands, they just quietly stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, neither of them sure of what to say or do.

Jack wanted to ask Gabriel why he'd run away yesterday, but things already seemed a little tense between them. "Well, I'm gonna head home," the blond announced.

Gabriel nodded. "Okay. I'll try not to let things get so urgent next time."

As the older teen walked with Jack to the back door, the blond felt an overwhelming desire to kiss Gabriel again. At least if he did it now, they wouldn't just associate it with ' _that_ '.

"Bye," he heard Gabriel say.

Jack threw caution to the wind and gave Gabriel a peck on the lips. "Bye," he said quickly as he rushed back to his own house.

Once Jack got to his bedroom and looked out the window, he could see Gabriel still standing at his back door, his fingers to his lips.


End file.
